closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/Other
Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1978-1982) The logo resembles its 1976 movie counterpart. 1979-1982 Cphe78.jpg GW233H175.jpg RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video (1982-1991) From 1982 to December 1991, Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment was known domestically as RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and internationally as RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video. 1982-1987 RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 a.jpg RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 b.jpg RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 c.png 1986-1991 Rcacolumbia.jpg RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video International 1982-1988 3928812721 1a8b70032c.jpg rca columbia 1986.jpg 1988-1991 RCAColumbiaPicturesVideo.jpeg RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts Video Pty. Ltd. (Australia) 1983-1989 Hoyts rca columbia1.jpg 1988-1992 Hoyts rca columbia2.jpg Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (1991-2005) From December 1991 to April 2001, RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (internationally known as RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video) was now known as Columbia TriStar Home Video. 1991-1992, 1993, 1995 1991 Columbia Tristar Home Video logo.jpg Heaven.is.a.playground.vhs.s.2a.JPG|Example of the CTHV 1992 VHS tape of Heaven is a Playground 1992-1993, 1997, 1999 Columbiatristarvideo1992.jpg Columbiatristarhomevideo1992.png|Inverted version of the logo, shown outside the United States Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_Logo_(Children's_Video_Promo_Version).png|The logo seen on the Children's Video UK Promo 20191014_163545.jpg|Example of a 1993 CTHV VHS tape of Monty Python's And Now for Something Completely Different 1993-2001, 2002, 2004, 2006 Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-16-01h01m33s181.png|Background used in the first part of the logo. Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg|DVD version Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1993_Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video.PNG|Widescreen version. Appears on the CTHV DVD launch promo available on early discs such as Philadelphia. New Line Home Entertainment 2003-2010 s1.png|''Amos & Andrew'' (1993) video trailer Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h39m48s45.png|''Little Women'' (1994) video trailer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1993_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of a UK CTHV 1993 VHS tape of So I Married an Axe Murderer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1997_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of a UK CTHV 1997 VHS tape of Fly Away Home 1995-1996 CTHV Rare logo.jpg CTHV_Rare_logo_2.jpg The style of the logo would soon be used for Columbia TriStar Television in almost mid or late 1995. The background of the second version is based on the intro of the 1993-2001 logo. 1995-1998, 2004, 2009 Columbiatristarvideo1995.jpg Columbia-TriStar-Home-Video-1996-Widescreen.jpg|Rare widescreen logo of CTHV. CTHVTAKEHOLLYWOODHOME.png|Background without CTHV logo. 1997 CTHV Rare logo 3.png|Another rare CTHV logo in 1997. 1997–2001, 2003 Columbia-TriStar Home Video 1997.jpg|16:9 version Columbia Tristar Home Video.jpg 6e3ddf2315b6f6658b8543b2b2df6e49.jpg|Widescreen, compressed to fullscreen version 47QXN6HAmXrXiDnuyxoAkw189586.png vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h58m38s220.png|Textless version CTHV_Logo_1997_(CTHE_Version).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment version Columbia TriStar Home Video 1997 graphic_comparison.png 1999–2003 Columbiatristarvideo1999.jpg Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1999_b_Columbia_TriStar_DVD.jpg Columbiatristarhomeentertainment1999.jpg 2001-2005 (DVD, worldwide) 2001-2006 (VHS, UK & Ireland) The bold, glossy new logo for CTHE was launched in April 2001 with a majestic, synthesized soundtrack shortly after the Columbia TriStar Home Video name was scrapped. In 2002, CTHE became the last subsidiary of Sony Pictures to bear the Columbia TriStar branding along with Columbia TriStar Film Distributors International, as Columbia TriStar Domestic Television and Columbia TriStar International Television were both respectively rebranded as Sony Pictures Television and Sony Pictures Television International. On November 30th, 2004, CTHE was renamed as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment in the USA and Canada. SPHE continued to use the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment name and logo in the UK, the Republic of Ireland and some other territories outside North America. It was not until June 20th, 2005 that SPHE finally decided to adopt the current Sony Pictures Home Entertainment name and logo worldwide, although until April 2006, the logo was still used on VHS releases in the UK and Ireland, as well as French Canadian releases, and also on reprints of some previously released films and TV shows on VHS and DVD. vJ2sWcsnCS4vebajbmzDdQ55119.jpg|Print Logo cthe_logo.jpg|Variation used on the Sony Pictures website in 2002. CTHE_print_Logo.jpg|TV-DVD promo variant CTHE KSY Closing Credit.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) closing Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 VHS 1.png|''Spellbound'' (2004) CTHE_Matilda_Special_Edition.png|''Matilda'' Special Edition Promo (2004) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 DVD (Widescreen).png|Widescreen version (later variant) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 VHS (Widescreen).png|Widescreen version (early variant) CTHE 2001 VHS scope.png|Scope version (early variant) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 VHS 2.png|Full-screen version (early variant) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 DVD.png|Fullscreen version (later variant) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h45m34s9.png|Fullscreen version cropped to 16:9 that "hides" Home Entertainment from view. CTHE KSY Trailer early 2001.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' trailer variant (early 2002) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-00h53m17s69.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' trailer variant (2002) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 (KSY HD Widescreen).png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison 2.png Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison.png Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2000_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Early Example of the CTHE 2001 UK VHS tape of The Bone Collector with its prototype hologram. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2002_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Current Example of the CTHE 2002 UK VHS tape of Men In Black II. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2003_Alternative_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Alternative Example of the CTHE UK VHS tape of Macbeth Videos Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) 5.1 Surround Mix Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Warp Speed Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Widescreen Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Widescreen (Warp Speed) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2003) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment (HD) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment From late 2004 onwards, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment was known as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. 2004-present (USA & Canada) 2005-present (international) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo.svg|Print logo used in the USA & Canada since November 2004 and in the UK & Ireland since June 2005. Sony_Pictures_Home_Entertainment_1.png|Uncontrasted variant Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 2005.png|Contrasted variant vlcsnap-2012-10-29-04h35m53s144.png Category:Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Category:Entertainment Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Home video Category:DVD Category:Culver City, California Category:California Category:Special logos Category:Home video distributors Category:United States Category:General Electric Category:RCA Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony Category:TriStar Pictures